Major Blast
"Major Blast" is the forty-sixth episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on January 25, 2020 and is the twenty-second episode in the second season. Synopsis A new villain, Major Blast, appears in the city and targets Fred; the other members of Big Hero 6 try to figure out who is behind the Major Blast mask. Plot Hiro, Baymax, and Fred are rescuing the falling 7 News helicopter over Torii Gate Bridge. Fred bounces and rescues the occupants while Hiro and Baymax land the helicopter. On the bridge below, a figure fires a blast at Fred that propels him toward the rooftop. As Fred recovers, the villain confronts him, so Fred blasts fire at the villain but is protected by a force field. Lunging at his enemy, Fred nearly throws himself over but is saved by Hiro and Baymax; the villain tells Fred he is not ready, and warns him to prepare for the next time they meet and flies away, which gets Fred excited about having an arch-enemy. At Frederickson Candy Co., the team assesses the villain. Hiro recommends training Fred, which Go Go Tomago offers to do. On the topic of training, Hiro has Roddy Blair show everyone the base's newest addition: a simulated training room called Simmax. Fred selects an environment and training robot. While choosing an opponent, Fred accidentally selects Momakase. The simulation defeats Fred and vanishes. Afterward, Hiro has Baymax and Basemax search for information on the villain, and they retrieve a 1973 news broadcast on Boss Awesome battling the villain, revealing them to be "Major Blast". Inside Simmax, Go Go begins Fred's training. After she tells him to clear his head of distractions and focus, Fred gets distracted over comics and Go Go hits him with one of her discs, which helps him understand her point. Over the progressive sessions, Fred's distractive tendencies cause him to keep losing. Hiro asks Fred if his father ever mentioned Major Blast while investigating the villain. Fred does not recall but he brings the team to Frederickson Mansion for records of Major Blast in Boss Awesome's database, but no records exist. Fred tries to call Mr. Frederickson but is interrupted by Major Blast who chides Fred for not training before cutting the call. Fred then trains with Mini-Max on Frederickson grounds. However, Major Blast suddenly appears. Heathcliff shows up with the Fredmeleon suit to save Fred from Major Blast, and the villain takes off. At the base the next day, Honey reasons since Major Blast knew where Fred lives, then Major Blast might know Fred's identity. Roddy mentions the record was on a disc in Boss Awesome's secret compartment. The others head out to retrieve the disc while Go Go and Fred continue training. Fred despairs over getting distracted easily until Roddy tells him that Boss Awesome had trouble with catchphrases, but instead of focusing on getting the phrase right, he diverted the phrase to confuse villains, turning his weakness into a strength. Fred misunderstands the point and Roddy leaves vexed. Undeterred, Fred faces off against several villain opponents, though he still fails because of his distractions. Fred is about to give up when Major Blast suddenly infiltrates Simmax and fights him. Seeing Fred in peril, Go Go enters Simmax and comes to Fred's aid, but Major Blast soon forces her out and locks them and Fred inside. Meanwhile, Hiro, Honey, and Wasabi access the compartment and analyze the disc, which reveals Major Blast's true identity. Back at the base, Fred continues fighting with Major. Go Go tries to get back in, soon joined by the rest of the team. Eventually, Fred gets Major Blast to look away and hits them with his headlights. Major Blast's systems reboot right when Fred is heading toward them, so Major Blast shoots at him. Suddenly, the real Fred jumps on Major Blast from behind, as the Fred they blasted was the training robot Fred made a distraction. Fred then rips apart Major Blast's suit before colliding several times with the villain and defeats them. The room then reopens for the team, where Fred explains he took Go Go and Roddy's advice to distract villains instead of himself. Fred is about to unmask the villain but Major Blast stops him; Major Blast is revealed to be Mrs. Frederickson. Mrs. Frederickson explains she initially took up the identity to help her husband overcome his weakness and become a better hero, the same as what she did for Fred to prepare him and Big Hero 6 for the challenges ahead, and that she is proud of Fred. The two then share a heartfelt hug while Mr. Frederickson watches the moment live on his phone. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Fred *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Wasabi Supporting Cast *Roddy Blair *Bluff Dunder *Basemax *Heathcliff *Mini-Max *Mr. Frederickson Villains *Major Blast/Mrs. Frederickson (pretend) *Momakase (pictured; simulated) *High Voltage (simulated) *Mr. Sparkles (pictured; simulated) *El Fuego (pictured; simulated) *Noodle Burger Boy (pictured; simulated) *Mayoi (pictured; simulated) *Major Annihilation (mentioned) *Mister Catastrophe (mentioned) Other *Duff Dunder (debut) *Morty Krei (mentioned) Trivia *It is revealed that Fred has a tiny toy car lodged in his ear canal since he was 8. *Fred's training montage is an homage to The Karate Kid. *The painting in Boss Awesome's secret compartment is based on The Scream. *Major Blast's quote upon her reveal references Darth Vader's line, "Luke, I am your father." from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. *Roddy is seen listening and singing the Wendy Wower song. *The end credits list Boss Awesome and Fred's Dad separately, as well as Major Blast and Fred's Mom. Gallery Bluff screams.jpg Fred high jump.jpg On the way.jpg Feet springs.jpg Fred opens helicopter.jpg Fred saves Gene.jpg All hope is lost.jpg Baymax and Hiro save Bluff.jpg TARGET ACQUIRED.jpg You are now safe.jpg Done.jpg Fred at bridge.jpg Fred torch.jpg Major Blast shield.jpg Blasting.jpg Blast dodge.jpg Fred hanging.jpg Major Blast cannon.jpg Baymax saves Fred.jpg Personal arch-enemy.jpg I have got you.jpg Mask wearing villain.jpg Pretty impressive.jpg Car in ear.jpg Fred rolling.jpg I'll train you.jpg Built for hugs.jpg Danger Face and Chin Boy.jpg Let's not start it like this.jpg Roddy woweroo.jpg Roddy Time.jpg Sim Max.jpg Sim-Max forest.jpg So realistic.jpg Nature without the dirt.jpg This little guy.jpg Choose your location.jpg Hologram change.jpg Night Market Square simulation.jpg Training Robot.jpg Slightly creepy.jpg Choose your opponent.jpg Momakase bot.jpg Momakase simulation.jpg SimMax Momakase.jpg Fred vs Momakase.jpg Coolest invention.jpg Look Out.jpg Sim knife.jpg Fred loses.jpg You lose pal.jpg The Roddy Signature.jpg Pad search.jpg Baymax search.jpg Basemax and Baymax search.jpg DuffDunder.jpg Duff Major Blast.jpg Not a worthy opponent.jpg Morty Krei's Rotatory Phones.jpg Groovy.jpg Go Go and Fred in simulator.jpg Lady Enthusiasm.jpg Distraction.jpg Fred distracted.jpg Distraction bad.jpg What.jpg Serious Go Go.jpg Selected location.jpg Fred hit with disc.jpg POW.jpg Fred fight.jpg GoGoDisc.jpg Woosh.jpg Huffing.jpg Hnng.jpg Zoinks.jpg Huff.jpg More pow.jpg BAM.jpg Student becomes the master.jpg What did I say.jpg Sorry what.jpg Fred and Go Go after training.jpg Major Blast watches.jpg Juniper simulation.jpg Blasting on the beat.jpg Juniper SimMax.jpg Cap Fancy.jpg The Maest-bro.jpg That's gotta hurt.jpg Bot transform.jpg A Penny.jpg Major Blast info.jpg I earned this.jpg A Major Blast.jpg Another Major Blast.jpg Muted.jpg Fred with soda.jpg Fred leaves.jpg Silent.jpg The lair.jpg Dramatic Effect.jpg Calling Boss Awesome.jpg Ringing.jpg Hey son.jpg Interrupted call.jpg Greetings.jpg Shriek.jpg Fred explains to Heathcliff.jpg Totally Freaky.jpg Fred's mom scares Fred.jpg Get into shape.jpg My boy.jpg No weaknesses.jpg Comforting Lie.jpg Fred and Mini-Max spar.jpg Auto Focus.jpg And Zoom.jpg Fred digresses.jpg Mini-Max vs Major Blast.jpg MiniMax scans Major Blast.jpg Fred Screaming.jpg Worthy Opponent.jpg Worthy-ish.jpg Plasma cannon.jpg Blast at the mansion.jpg Dodging attacks.jpg Fred attacks Major Blast.jpg Blasting Fred.jpg Fredmeleon saves Fred.jpg One more chance.jpg He is very far away.jpg Tapping fingers.jpg Gogo sitting.jpg Wasabi waits.jpg Honey smiling.jpg Chairs are for worthy heroes.jpg Unsanitary.jpg Thinking about being a shoe.jpg Roddy enters.jpg Looking at Roddy.jpg RoddyMB.jpg A floppy disk.jpg Never seen one.jpg Oh boy.jpg Live and learn.jpg To the power of....jpg Sparkles in training.jpg Mr Sparkles simulation.jpg Dancing with Sparkles.jpg Wig.jpg Sparkles using wig.jpg Bald.jpg Wig face.jpg Epic fail.jpg Ouch.jpg FredRoddy.jpg Robot turns back.jpg Not what I was saying.jpg NBB opponent.jpg Blast opponent.jpg Not ready for that one.jpg Pick opponent.jpg Robot Fuego.jpg Fire with fire.jpg SpinningFred.jpg Fuego throws Fred.jpg Embarrassing.jpg Noodle Burger Boy simulation.jpg NBB defeats Fred.jpg FredMomakase2.jpg You're the worst.jpg High Voltage simulation.jpg I just feel sad.jpg Mayoi simulation.jpg Mayoi defeats Fred.jpg Oof kid.jpg Fred gives up.jpg Major Blast destroys bot.jpg Go Go enters SimMax.jpg Major Blast in room.jpg Discs stopped.jpg Tangled Blast.jpg Major Blast breaks free.jpg Go Go vs Major Blast.jpg Fred and Major Blast.jpg Final Battle.jpg Hiro Honey and Wasabi at lair.jpg Roddy loves hidden doors.jpg Baymax and Basemax.jpg Speaking at the same time.jpg Talk in unison.jpg Figuring location.jpg Nice.jpg Frederickson painting.jpg Floppy Disk.jpg Disk loading.jpg No way.jpg Random locations.jpg Flame up.jpg MB Barrier.jpg Light up the room.jpg Sun glasses.jpg Nooo.jpg Destroying panels.jpg Let me in.jpg Fred defeated.jpg Major Blast step.jpg Unworthy.jpg You should focus.jpg Robot revealed.jpg Rip wire.jpg Jump around.jpg Fred vs Major Blast.jpg Disarmed.jpg Taste Defeat.jpg Blast defeated.jpg Cheering Fred.jpg Fred wins.jpg Let me have this.jpg That makes no sense.jpg It Worked.jpg Unmasking Major Blast.jpg Revealed identity.jpg Confused Fred.jpg Disabling voice distortion.jpg We all need an explanation.jpg MajorBlast.jpg Boss Awesome comic.jpg Boss Awesome vs Major Blast.jpg Boss Awesome fighting.jpg Surprised Boss Awesome.jpg Major Blast glasses.jpg Listening to story.jpg Classic Phase 3.jpg Family business.jpg Fred hugs Mom.jpg Weird parenting.jpg Watching from phone.jpg Classic.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes